


Magnolia

by vivalamusaine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalamusaine/pseuds/vivalamusaine
Summary: When a bullet meant for Eponine on the barricade takes Marius instead, his dying breath requested one favour. Deliver his love to Cosette. Eponine obliges his request, but not in the way she would have ever guessed.





	Magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> For Les Mis WLW/Women appreciation week.

The poets described it as a feeling of hopelessness and hopefulness. An overbearing sense of warmth encasing a person’s very being- from the tip of their fingers to the the depths of their hearts.

Éponine didn’t know love. All she knew was when she looked at Marius, looked at the life he had and the people around him, she felt something close to warmth. Close being the perpetual wall. For Paris was cold and cruel and her clothes were thin and old. Once the cold had reached her bones could it ever really be gone?

Her mind concocted a romantic tragedy, she would follow him to the barricade, his lover’s letter hidden in her breast. In a selfless act, she would throw herself upon a bullet for him, and whilst he held her in his arms, he would realise she was the one he needed and declare his love for her. She would die in his arms, he would die avenging her. They would be reunited in the afterlife, and her mortal sins would be forgiven because their  _ love _ had been pure and good and one for the ages. 

When she was a child, her mother would devour romantics as though they were a substitute for bread. 

They told her that this was love.

With a mind determined and light from hunger, she had followed him there, and tragedy had become of it. But Éponine felt no romance as the bullet meant for her had hit Marius instead. All she felt was horror and regret, her selflessness manifesting into a selfish act in the manner of a heartbeat. 

There, as he lay dying, Marius declared his love-

For the lark.

His one dying wish was for Éponine to to deliver to her his love. Little did she know, she would be doing so in ways she never believed herself capable of. 


End file.
